Raw Magic - a preview
by ItsaPenguin
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and happy is out on a mission for a client to recover something called 'raw magic'. What kind of object is this raw magic, and what does the client need it for? A preview. I appreciate the reviews that will help me improve my writing.


Hi guys! I can't say that I'm fairly new to the world of fanfiction, but this is my first try at a huge story. My native language is Norwegian so I am expecting a lot of errors I the beginning. That's where you guys come in.

Raw magic is a working tittle to this story, but I just wanted to give a little preview and see what you guys though about it. If you can give me some pointers on my writing style and errors then I would be forever grateful.

I don't want to give away too many spoilers, but the setting of this chapter happens after Natsu has gone berserk inside the guild and Lucy tried to save him.

Enjoy!

 **Preview**

Natsu was awake when Gray entered. He was sitting up straight in his bed, staring at Lucy. He had a hopeless look plastered over his usual cheerful face. It was as if didn't noticed the ice mage at all. But Gray was relived. Too many days had passed since Natsu went berserk. Five to be exact. Porlyusica told them not to get to get their hope up anytime soon since all their magic was drained. It could take at least a week to recover and build up enough strength just to open their eyes, but here was Natsu, sitting in his bed merely five days after he nearly died.

"You finally woke up, flame head." Natsu just nodded, murmured a small ''hey'' that barely could be heard. Gray watched him for a while, expecting to get a larger reaction for using his nickname. But he got nothing. His eyes never wandered away from Lucy's unmoving body. It was kind of awkward to be honest. Natsu coughed a little before he spoke up, his voice was still very low.

"Is that… Is that burn marks on her arms?" Gray nodded. The scars on her arms were pretty bad. They went from her hands and upwards in lines, almost like flames. Her hands were the worst. When they finally got to treat her most of her skin was burned away. It carried an awful smell, but thanks to Porlyusica and her potions her hands were nearly fully healed. It still looked bad though. Natsu's expression was just heart wrecking to watch. He'd never seen that loud goofball so quiet before, so weak. It was frightening.

The unconscious girl started to move in her sleep, her face showed that she was clearly in pain. Gray's rushed over and grabbed her hand and Lucy let out a sound of relief. Natu's eyes felt like daggers in his back. He remembered Gajeel's words, that Lucy meant more to Natsu now than ever, even if the idiot didn't understand why. Gray let out a loud sight and sat down on the chair next to her bed, still holding her hand.

"I'm cooling down her arms. It helps with the pain. Wendy has been here most of the time treating both of you, but she got so tired that Porlyusica sent her home, asking me to cool her down once in a while. Don't get the wrong idea squinty eyes." Natsu stiffed up a little after the comment and his eyes gazed away from Lucy for a little while.

"Gray-" he released Lucy's arm and placed it carefully down on the covers. For the first time since he woke up Natsu looked directly into his eyes. "What happened? I don't remember a damn thing." His voice was shaking. He grabbed his head and Gray could see his tears rolling down his face. Just seeing it felt like being punched in the stomach by Erza, repeatedly.

"You tried to save your partner. Unfortunately you tried to protect her from your own family." The Master entered the little room. A smile was playing on his lips but his eyes were full of worry. For the first time that day he saw a tiny smile form on his rival face.

"Gramps!"

"Our friend must be very hungry Gray. If you're done with Lucy could you please ask Mirajane make some food for Natsu? And not just fire, he needs a proper meal." Gray got up from his chair and went searching for Mira. Makarov waited until he could no longer hear Gray's footsteps before he sat down on the chair in front of Lucy's bed. Natsu's eyes were watching Lucy's peaceful expression again. Her breath was steady and she looked like she was sleeping. Until the Master touched her arm and she flinched. Makarov let out a deep breath. She was still hurting this much.

"Hey, gramps... Did I do this to Lucy? Those burns... It is like she smells like my flame." Makarov thought that Natsu looked like a little boy again, with poffy eyes and a sad look on his face.

"Yes, you was the one who hurt Lucy." The tears started to flow, disturbing Natsu's vision. He stared on his hands. Clenching and unclenching them. He didn't remember a single thing after he arrived at the guild. All he could think of was fire and Lucy's scream. But he wouldn't count those as memories, more like a bad dream. But Makarov filled him in. About how the raw magic rock extracted all his magic, making him go berserk because of the magic overload, the ice cage Grey had to make, how he attacked the whole guild thinking they were enemies, and when Lucy tried to save him. He left out the part where he threw Lucy against the wall, crushing her leg. It was already too much to take inn for the young dragon slayer. Natsu thrusted his fist into the mattress.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He was furious. "I don't believe you. I would never hurt my nakama, never! I would never hurt my family, my friend, my partner, my…" He just kept punching the mattress, shaking his head. The information was overwhelming.

"Lisanna and Elfman is on their way to the client as we speak. There was one rock left in Happy's backpack when you returned. They will investigate the reason why the client want this raw magic, and they are to destroy the rock if the answer is disagreeable. If the client post another job with the same goal will I personally make sure that the other guilds will view this as an S-class mission. Something like this will never happen again, do you understand?" Natsu nodded.

"Good. And you will stop eating everything you see! Are we clear on that?" Natsu waited a few seconds before he slowly nodded. Makarov jumped down from his seat and headed towards the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob for a second.

"I know you just wanted to save you partner, and I don't blame you for that. Just remember that your family was on their way to save you guys, and that Lucy would have destroyed me if you ended up dead." He chuckled on the last part before he left the room. Natsu stayed in his bed, watching the sleeping girl with the burned arms.


End file.
